


Tideline

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Where is the coastguard?I keep looking each directionFor a spotlight, give me somethingI need something for protection





	Tideline

Wakefullness was terrifying- until one day it wasn’t.

He had grown used to screaming, his optics unable to online when he needed them to to free him from a smiling face and cruel lancets of pain. The only lullaby was the sound of medical equipment beeping into the evening light and reminding him he was alive.

And then, one morning- the beeping was silent. His optics onlined, his ventilations ragged and wheezed to see a solemn face in his periphery. A medic, unrecognized and quiet.

“Where-”

“You are at the Delphi medical facility, Fortress  Maximus . I am ward manager Ambulon, I’ve taken over your care. You’ve been through hell, haven’t you.”

There was no pity in his words- only understanding.

“I’ve muted the machines  keeping you  stable; the reattachment  surgeries  are  successful. Can you sit up for me?”

“I. I don’t know if I can-”

“Okay, that happens. How about I raise the mediberth so that you aren’t flat on your backstrut and we try some grip exercises?”

Fort Max stared for a moment, and then nodded. The ward manager had a good voice, a low one; smooth and clean in tone. The hum of the mediberth’s angle changing was loud and sudden, and he jumped slightly. Ambulon lay a hand on a massive shoulder,  squeezing carefully in an act of comfort.

“Hey now, its alright.”

“Why is it… Why is it so bright in here now?”

“You went through a severely traumatic situation- In my research, I found that the prison planet was kept very dim as a form of sensory deprivation. Your nightmares also were shown to worsen when the room was kept dark.”

Fort Max nodded, flexing his servos carefully under the watchful optics of Ambulon. A nod and tiny smile, and Fort Max repeated the action. Ambulon held out the stylus used for taking notes on the Enforcer’s records.

“Try and hold this in your fist, and lift each digit separately as you let it go.”

The room was quiet. Peaceful. There were no shadows in the corners when Fort Max scanned his surroundings while slowly obeying the medic’s request.

“My wrists are sore.”

“That’s to be expected, I’m sorry. Would you like something for pain?”

“N-No, it’s not that painful; just sore, like I’ve been doing reports too long.”

A nod, “Would you like to try to hold a cube of energon, get something in your system?”

Fort Max brightened as the cube was offered. Two heavy, shaky hands reached, closing around the warm cube and bringing it to his lipplates. The first swallow felt like absolution, and his optics went dim in comfort. A soft chime sounded, and Ambulon put a hand to his comm.

“Fort Max, my shift is coming to an end, would you like to rest for a few hours? We’ll continue your physical therapy after-”

“Don’t leave.”

Ambulon raised his optic ridges.

“I. I was left alone for a long time on G9 and-”

“Would you like me to close out my shift here, until you recharge?”

Fort Max nodded, feeling his face heat in embarrassment. He was an Enforcer, a sign of might and law and here he was; whimpering like a sparkling at the idea the good doctor would leave.

“Alright. I won’t leave until you are resting. I’ve linked my comm with your call button, so when you wake I will be the one coming for you.”

“…Okay.”

Ambulon  settled on the mediberth beside Fort Max, beginning his daily reports and filing duties as the Enforcer continued to quietly sip his ration…

For the first time, Fort Max felt like he could recover.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a patron of my Kofi who requested Fort Max and Ambulon fluff!


End file.
